Auto Gunner
The is one of the three current Upgrade choices from the Gunner and one of the two current upgrade choices from the Auto 3 and can be selected at Level 45. Design The features a circular base with four small Barrels in the front; the outermost two are significantly shorter, and they are placed slightly under the main ones, which makes them look twice as thin as the middle Barrels. It gets an Auto Turret that automatically fires Bullets at anything that comes into its FoV (Field of View), and only stops when there is nothing nearby to shoot or until death. It can not be upgraded further. Technical Upon Upgrading: *The Auto Gunner gains an additional auto turret. *Reload is increased. *Damage from auto turret is decreased. Upgrading from Gunner Upgrading from Auto 3 Strategy *Strong against: Body Damage based tanks, Auto Tanks, Smasher Branch, slow tanks with low Penetration and Damage, Spread Shots and Penta Shots with low bullet speed, most Trapper classes, Destroyer branches if used with a Bullet Speed build. *Weak against: Sniper branch, Sprayers, Spread Shots and Penta Shots with high bullet speed, Destroyer branch (if Auto Gunner is caught by surprise). As the Auto Gunner *This tank is best played similarly to the Gunner, because it's a Gunner with a Turret placed on top of it and additional Bullet Penetration. *With the addition of the Auto Turret, s can now focus on one target while the Auto Turret is either helping to add more firepower, shooting someplace else to defend the from enemies flanking the player, or farming for it. *The Auto Turret has a larger FoV than the Gunner, so it's best for players to let it shoot when its target gets out of the player’s FoV. *This tank is very effective against rammers. Despite the small bullets, they may easily even take down a Spike with build 3/10/10/10 or a Booster with build 5/7/7/0/0/0/7/7 if your bullet stats are or almost maxed out. *The is very susceptible to Rangers, or long ranged tanks in general. With their larger FoV, they can snipe the player without warning. Not even the Auto Turret can scope them. The only solution to this is to dodge and escape. *It's important to face where the Auto Turret goes. It may not prioritize targets well, but it is an extra Bullet to the player's enemy, which can make a significant difference in Penetration and overall Bullet Damage. *In Maze Mode, this is a great counter to a Factory or the Auto Trapper due to the few stray bullets that go through the opposing fire, but do NOT get backed into a corner. At that point, you are very vulnerable and have almost no means of escaping. *The Auto Gunner is a good choice for Survival, as the high RoF and the Auto Turret can kill most players from leveling up to strong counter tanks like the Overlord or Sprayer. *Against a Penta Shot or a Spread Shot, you should try to get close to it's body as you concentrated stream of bullets can easily penetrate the wall of the opponent. But if you have lower health than the enemy, do not attempt this as a few stray bullets still manage to hit and this could kill if you are not careful, or on low health. Against the Auto Gunner *An Overlord, Manager or Overseer can work very well against the Auto Gunner, due to the Auto Gunners low bullet penetration, you could simply crash through the bullets with your drones and hit the opponent. *Players can use a Ranger or any tank in the Sniper class, since Snipers have a larger FoV than the and the Auto Turret, which allows the player to damage the from behind. *The Destroyer branch is effective against an Auto Gunner, as the huge bullet is strong enough to gatebreak the Auto Gunner's. However, the Auto Gunner bullets travel very fast and potentially reach the Destroyer branch, so it is best to flank it. Before striking, it is advised to wait until the Auto Turret aims at somebody else then use it's recoil to boost in to quickly kill the Auto Gunner. *The Sprayer has a high chance of being beneficial against an Auto Gunner, due to the Sprayer's bullets having higher penetration and a larger spread, the Sprayer may block the tiny bullets while a few stray bullets may skim the sides of the Auto Gunner while dealing high damage. The Triplet is also a good choice, however, it may not work out that well if the Auto Gunner has max bullet speed, since some stray bullets can possibly reach the Triplet and deal some damage. History *Previously, the ’s turret did not target Dominators, Drones, Polygons, or Crashers, until a recent update, which also slightly buffed the . Before the update, its Bullets were the same as the normal Gunner and the Auto Turret only attacked enemies within half of the Auto Gunner's FoV (Field of Vision). Trivia .]] *The Smasher branch does less damage to the , from what players noticed. (Only speculated). *The Auto Trapper and Auto Smasher are the only Classes with an Auto Turret that works like the ’s. *The was the first Class to use an Auto Turret. *On the first few hours of the November 19th update, players could control the Auto Turret of the and other Tanks that used Auto Turrets. This feature was swiftly removed shortly after release, but has been found on other Auto Tanks, prior to the features removal. zh:Auto Gunner es:Auto Gunner fr:Auto Gunner pl:Auto Gunner ru:Auto Gunner de:Auto Gunner Category:Tanks Category:Diep.io Category:Tier 4 Tanks Category:Auto Tanks Category:Checked Category:Player Tanks